Challenge: Tsundere Part One
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: "Len, can I borrow your laptop?" "No." End of discussion.


A/N: _TsundereMe has ruined my love for fluff. DX_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Barney, Ramune, Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Elfen Lied, Fairy Tail, Lucky Star, High School of the Dead, DN Angel, Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Inuyasha, Urusei Yatsura, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Code Geass, Death Note, Chobits, The Big O, Absolute Boy, ToraDora, TRC, Vampire Knight, The Wolf of Narue, Girl's Bravo, Kuroshitsuji, xxxHolic, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yaiba, Yes PreCure 5, Zatch Bell, Perfect Blue, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Ghost in the Shell, Azumanga Daioh, Ouran High Host Club, Ask Dr. Rin, Ao No Exorcist, Big X, Perfume's Chandalier House, HAPPY, Prince of Tennis, and Vocaloid.

I wish I owned*

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge: Tsundere Part One<strong>

Len sipped his water and glanced at the depressed looking girl across from him. His best friend had been sulking all day and hasn't even touched her food yet. It was her favorite too, orange chiffon cake. The normal person would've asked what was wrong a long time ago. Len, however, isn't normal. He's what today's generation would call…

Slightly tsundere.

"Len…?" Rin finally whispered, breaking the silence. "Uh-huh?" Len replied, placing his glass down and taking a bite of his banana cake with cream cheese frosting.

"What do people do when they care about someone as a close friend?" Rin asked, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes.

Len was taken aback by the question and nearly choked on his cake. He took a few more sips of water and cleared his throat before finally replying.

"Well… usually they start by always being kind to the person."

* * *

><p>"<em>Len will you PLEASE take me to the mall? You're the only one with a driver's license that isn't drunk right now." Rin whined to the teen on his bed with his laptop. "Nu-uh. I'm busy, leave me alone." He replied, not even glancing up from his screen since she walked in. Rin crossed her arms over her chest with an evident pout.<em>

"_But Leeeeeeeeen! I NEED those boots!" Rin argued. _

_Len rolled his eyes. "As if you don't have enough shoes already."_

"_!"_

* * *

><p>"And they're always helpful."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lennerz, how would you simplify this?" Rin asked, handing Len her half finished homework assignment. Len looked at it critically for a minute…<em>

_Then two…_

_Then three…_

_Then five…_

_Then seven…_

_Then ten…_

_Then- "I dunno."_

_Rin snatched the paper from Len's hands. "Weren't you paying attention in class!"_

_Len raised his hands in defense. "Hey, you're the one that needs help."_

* * *

><p>"And they never judge anything you do."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rin sighed in content as she added the final touches to her outfit. Rin twirled in front of the full body mirror and looked over herself in pride. Her black leather mini shorts fit perfectly (it was worth the skipped meals and raisin bran), her yellow tank top was the perfect length and the black leather jacket added a formality to the casualness of the tank top along with the black and yellow accessories. There was only one thing missing… those boots Len wouldn't buy her. But flats were okay too, she decided.<em>

_Once Rin stepped into the kitchen she'd caught Len's attention. He almost dropped the half finished banana. _

"_Y-you're wearing that to the party?" Len asked. Rin took offense to the question. "Yeah, so?"_

"…_That just screams 'I wanna get laid'." Len murmured._

_That night, Len learned slaps really do hurt worst than cartoons depict._

* * *

><p>"And they always do what's best for the person... no matter how insignificant."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>LEN KAGAMINE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PARKING IN FRONT OF MY CAR! If I'm late for work you're DEAD!" <em>

_Len looked up at his angered friend with mild amusement. _

"_Love you too, Rin."_

* * *

><p>"Always supportive on any decisions."<p>

* * *

><p>"…<em>You're doing journalism?" <em>

_Rin nodded excitedly._

…

"_Why must I have the nerdiest best friend in history? You realise how much this will effect my reputation!" Len argued._

_"Trust me honey, your rep can't get any worst."_

* * *

><p>"And lastly, they're willing to trust you with anything."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Len, can I borrow your laptop?"<em>

"_No."_

_End of discussion._

* * *

><p>Rin frowned and thought for a moment before replying with a pout. "But you never do any of that for me!"<p>

Len blushed and stood from the table with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, I don't like you as just a friend." Len mumbled, leaving Rin alone in the dining room.

…

"Wait, what? Len tell me what you meant!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: And THAT is why I don't do tsundere. XD_


End file.
